Finally a ShadowHunter
by SouthAnnBeckley
Summary: Moloch demons travel in groups.They have super sharp claws and eyes that shoot flames.One little mistake and you would be burned to death.  Clary and Izzy are leaving a club when they are trapped in an alley by a group demons. What happens? R&R please!
1. Dead End

The Mortal Instruments

**Fan-Fiction**

Isabelle turned around to finish off the last Moloch demon but found that Clary already had. The 2 girls were just leaving the club where they met a vampire willing to give information on all the deaths that had been happening. Outside the club they found a group of 5 Moloch demons in the alley which were now back in their own dimensions. "Nice fighting," Isabelle panted to Clary. "We'd better get back to the Institute and tell them what we've learned."

Clary nodded, also panting, unable to speak through her ragged breaths. Both girls turned to the open end of the alley, just to find 7 more Moloch demons waiting for them. "By the Angel, how many are there?" Isabelle gasped in amazement. "We might need to call back-up."

Clary pulled out her cell and called speed-dial #1. "Hey, where are you? We were supposed to be training by now." Jace sounded annoyed by the fact that Clary was late for her practice with him but happy that she called.

"Shut up," she hissed, trying not to set off the demons. "We need help. The alley beside Dave's Bar. At least 7 Moloch demons blocking the entry to the alley. Hurry." And without letting him reply, she hung up.

"Back up. Slow. Don't look away from them." Isabelle whispered under her breath. Moloch demons traveled in groups. They have super sharp claws and eyes that shoot flames, but, what many people didn't know is that they are very stupid and very easy to trick. They can't see but their hearing and sense of smell is amazing. Clary takes off her jacket and slowly balls it up. Each Moloch swiveled its head her way. She slowly raised her hand, clutching the jacket ball, and threw it at the wall, where it hit near their ugly heads. All their attention was on the jacket that smelled of humans. This gave Isabelle and Clary a chance. They sprang forward—seraph blades flashing in the streetlight's glow—and took out one of the fiery creatures, if they even deserved to be called creatures. They were something much worse than a creature that tears through your garbage, leaving you a mess. This is more like, one small mistake, and you're burned to death.

Of course, after the first Moloch they took out, the others had figured out the jacket was not alive and were charging toward their real targets. Clary and Isabelle jumped back as fire shot towards them. The demons were closing in as the girls backed toward a dead-end wall.


	2. Jace

Sorry it's so short guys! :( Hope you like it anyways! :)

* * *

><p>Clary sprang straight up and grabbed onto a small ledge sticking out on the stone alley wall behind her. Izzy followed and they hung there, right above the 6 angry Moloch demons. The demons shot fire out of their eye sockets at us and the girls swung, pulling their knees to their chests. It would have been a great work out if they wouldn't get killed for taking a small break. One of the huge demons rose up on their hind legs and was about the height of the little ledge. It started sniffing with its dull sense of smell and Clary looked at Isabelle, panicking. She was hanging by one hand and was using the other to point gently at Clary's messenger bag, which was still hanging precautious on her shoulder. Confused, Clary thought of what was in her pack that could distract the demons long enough for them to either get the upper hand or run away. Phone, sketchbook, extra seraph blade, Stele, granola bar…Granola bar! Clary tightened her grip on the ledge with one hand and slid the other hand into her bag. After a little searching, she found the granola bar and pulled it out. Like her jacket, the food would distract the stupid demons for a second, which was all she and Isabelle needed.<p>

Clary brought her arm back and threw the food as far and hard as she could, which was almost to the end of the alley's entrance. The Molochs looked so much like dogs playing fetch that Clary almost laughed. But she chose not to waste precious time and dropped to the ground, landing and picking up her seraph blade. "Hamied!" she shouted and the blade slid out, revealing an icy blue light. She fumbled in her pack, wanting something else to hold in her other hand. She found her Stele before she could get the extra seraph blade. That would have to do. She dropped her pack onto the ground and ran toward the monsters, right beside Isabelle.

Clary dug her Stele into the first monster she came to and it screeched. She killed it with a blow from her seraph blade and shouted in triumph. Suddenly, she felt flames licking her back. She screamed in agony, that scream growing louder as a demon behind clawed her shoulder deep, and she fell, hitting her head on the ground. Her vision grew fuzzy but she didn't pass out. "Clary! Where are you?"

"Jace!" Clary screamed and spotted him, standing and staring at her. "Look out!" A demon raised up behind him, ready to kill.


End file.
